Many communication systems are packet based, and in some areas such as battlefield management of personnel, tanks, or other items, the packets are difficult to implement. For example, it could be difficult to determine what data is transmitted first. There also are limited bandwidth considerations and it is difficult to determine which packets to drop and which to send. This could be critical in any battlefield management situation if one battle group begins moving and its data becomes more important (or has higher priority) to any command unit that receives and processes that data. Naturally, any high priority data should not be dropped and must be propagated in some fashion to the command.
Some database solutions have been proposed. In one proposed solution, updates are transaction based and each transaction contains additional information required to route and process the data. Any replication of a data set and its update frequency would require significant software development. Also, congestion control and prioritization are difficult to implement and modify. As data changes in priority and/or becomes more dynamic, a solution for optimizing how it is propagated becomes difficult to resolve.